Light fixtures are widely used in ceiling structures formed from ceiling support grids made with t-bars or other supporting grid members. Installation involves forming the grid with a present a light fixture receiving region, usually with opposed exposed horizontal surfaces to engage opposed sides of the light fixtures, which are configured with releasable attachment mechanisms that permit them to be installed in the light fixture receiving region. Examples of such light fixtures are shown in US 2016/0010817 A1 to HIERZER, and US 2016/0138788 to Sareyka et al. In both instances, the releaseable attachment mechanisms rely on releaseable catches, akin to door latches or the like formed with a sloping edge portion and spring loaded. However, these mechanisms are relatively bulky and can be tedious to release. Furthermore, ongoing maintenance requires access to the light fixture either from above the ceiling structure, which can be limited in many cases, or complete removal of the fixture from the ceiling structure.
It may thus be desirable to provide novel approaches for positioning light fixtures in ceiling structures, or at least to provide the public with one or more useful alternatives.